Tears
by Viziela
Summary: (Re-upload wattpad. Setting : Movie 2. Pairing GinTae) Ini kisah tentang pria yang dijuluki Shiroyasha. Kisahnya dengan gadis yang mampu menarik hatinya. Tetapi dengan adanya benang hitam dalam kehidupannya yang terhubung dengan masa lalu. Dirinya justru tanpa sengaja menarik gadis itu ke dalam takdir gelap miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING : Cerita ini diupload ulang dari akun saya di wattpad. Dengan judul yang sama dan nama pena yang sama. Setting cerita di ambil dari movie 2 Be forever yorozuya. Kalau belum menontoannya, saya sarankan untuk menontonnya terlebih dahulu.**_

* * *

Udara penat berikut mendung yang tampak di langit edo tidak dapat mengurungi niatnya saat ini untuk mengunjungi _seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan._ Ia melangkah dengan penuh kehati-hatian, mengingat banyaknya bandit yang selalu mengganggu ketentraman edo sejak kekacauan itu terjadi.

Semenjak wabah putih itu menyerang.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja dengan mudahnya melumpuhkan bandit bandit itu, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu saat ini. Tiap menit dan detik sangatlah berharga. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting baginya saat ini. Ia bahkan rela menyumbangkan menit kehidupannya hanya agar bisa bersama lebih lama bersama orang itu. Ya, seandainya ia bisa seperti itu. Andai ia bisa terus berada di sampingnya, ia rela menukarkan apa pun dalam hidupnya agar hasratnya tercapai.

Tetapi itu semua mustahil. Tidak ada lagi celah untuknya dalam mewujudkan keinginannya. Langit seolah mengutuknya untuk tidak bisa terus berada di sisi orang yang dia cintai.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat kerongkongannya kering dan keringat dingin berkucuran di tubuhnya. Ia lalu menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Topi caping yang ia kenakan agak diturunkan, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh ."

Dia _Sakata Gintoki _membuat gerakan mengunci di depan bibirnya saat seorang dokter menemuinya diam-diam. Dokter itu segera mengangguk paham dan membodohi dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia menyebut nama pria di hadapannya saat ini. Untunglah hanya ada mereka berdua di sekitar situ.

"Tidak ada orang?" tanya Gintoki.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Ia sudah tidur?"

Dokter itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gintoki menghela napas lega, perjalannya tidak sia-sia.

Dr. Tanaka.

Dokter yang menemuinya dan bersedia membantunya untuk menemui salah satu pasien di RS itu lalu mengkawalnya menuju salah satu ruangan. Tempat seseorang yang ingin ia temui tengah berbaring di sana.

"Seperti biasa hanya 10 menit saja di dalam."

Sepuluh menit. Waktu yang teramat ringkas. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia tentu tidak bisa menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya. Bila dibandingkan dengan perjuangannya menuju ke tempat ini, sepuluh menit rasanya tidak adil baginya. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sadar setelah semua yang terjadi sudah sepantasnya ia berhenti bersikap egois. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena ia masih diberi waktu untuk menjenguknya. Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya, meskipun pada kenyatannya semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.

Karena dirinyalah sosok yang ia rindukan menderita.

Sosok yang ia rindukan, _gadis yang dicintainya._

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau ada yang datang kemari. Meskipun waktu sepuluh menit itu belum habis."

Gintoki mengangguk lemah menyetujui ucapan dokte. Ia juga sadar ia harus bersyukur karena bertemu dengan dokter baik hati yang membantunya untuk bisa menjenguk gadis yang dicintainya secara diam-diam.

Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya selama perjalanan kemari. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa ragu, gugup atau apa pun itu. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktunya.

Tepat saat Gintoki masuk ke dalam ruangan, bau obat-obatan yang pekat tercium dari dalam sana. Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hanya dengan berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan itu, pandangannya sudah dapat menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan. Terdapat sebuah bangsal di RS yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan dan di atas bangsal itu berbaring seorang gadis. Keadaanya memprihatinkan. Di salah satu punggung tangan gadis itu tertanam selang infus di sana. Di sisi kanan gadis itu terdapat alat pendeteksi jantung.

Bila kau tahu bagaimana kondisi gadis itu sebelum wabah putih datang menyerang. Kau tentu akan terkejut melihat gadis yang dulunya bugar, kuat dan galak itu untuk sekarang ini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas bangsal. Tubuhnya sekarang ini tampak kurus, kulitnya pucat. Rambut indah yang dulunya berwarna cokelat terang sekarang berwarna putih. Semua ini terjadi akibat wabah putih itu.

Perlahan Gintoki melangkah mendekat, gadis itu untuk sekarang ini tengah tertidur pulas. Tampak tenang dan damai. Pandangan Gintoki menelusuri wajah yang tengah tertidur itu.

Ah ... bagaimanapun kondisinya untuk saat ini. Seburuk apa pun kondisi gadis itu. Ia akan selalu mengakui, gadis itu cantik ... sangat cantik. Di antara banyaknya wanita cantik yang mengelilinginya dan berusaha menarik hatinya, hanya gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya iniilah yang sanggup membuatnya terpesona.

_'Otae,'_ bisiknya lirih.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Tae Shimura. Gadis cantik dan manis yang bekerja sebagai gadis kabaret di sebuah kafe. Gadis yang kuat dan tegar dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang rumit untuk mengurusi dojo warisan ayahnya. Gadis yang jarang menampakkan sisi lemahnya dan selalu menampakkan senyum untuk menutupi masalahnya. Gadis yang mampu membuatnya terpesona dengan karakternya yang unik. Tidak peduli saat ada wanita yang karakternya lebih menarik dibandingkan Tae Shimura, ataupun lebih cantik. Hatinya hanya terpaut kepada Tae Shimura.

Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, mendekapnya, menciumnya. Menumpahkan air mata penyesalannya di bahu ringkih gadis itu. Tetapi ia sadar, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang ini ia harus cukup merada puas dengan hanya memandangi gadis itu.

"G-gin-san." Suara patah-patah Otae membuat Gintoki menegang.

Tangannya refles menyentuh bibir jendela di belakangnya. berrsiap membukanya dan melompat keluar dari sana kalau kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi. Mata ikan matinya memperhatikan wajah Otae. Sepasang mata gadis itu masih terpejam rapat dengan napas yang mengalun lembut.

Gintoki menghela napas lega. Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat cantik dan damai.

_'Ia menyebut namaku,'_ batin Gintoki. _'Apa ia memimpikanku?'_

"J-jangan per-gi ..." Bibir pucat Otae kembali bergerak, menggumamkan kata yang membuat hati Gintoki semakin teriris.

Apa yang dimimpikan Otae hingga gadis itu menggumamkan namanya? Ia melihat jemari kurus Otae bergerak-gerak, meremas lemah tepi selimut yang membungkus tubuh seakan-akan ia berusaha menggapai seseorang dalam mimpinya.

"G-gin ...san." Lagi, gadis itu menyebut namanya. Bibir pucat gadis itu terus bergerak, tapi tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari sana.

Kedua mata Gintoki melebar saat ia berhasil menangkap apa yang ingin diucapkan Otae dalam pergerakan bibir gadis itu.

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

_'Aku mencintaimu.'_

Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, Gintoki merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat, mendorong lembut kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Saat ini Gintoki tidak peduli dengan apa pun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau tindakannya ini bisa membuat gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya bisa terbangun dalam mimpi indah. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir turun di pipinya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah serta perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Gintoki menghirup napas panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang mampu membanjiri kedua pipinya untuk saat ini.

_'Maafkan aku,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

_'Maafkan aku.' _

Ia mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Tersenyum pedih melihat rambut yang dulu berwarna cokelat indah kini memutih. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hatinya menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Permintaan maafnya yang ia sadari berapa kali pun ia mengatakannya semua itu tidak akan dapat mengembalikan Tae Shimura yang dulu.

Tidak akan ada lagi Tae Shimura yang ceria, galak. tegar dan kuat. Tidak akan ada lagi gadis yang dijuluki gorila betina. Sekarang gadis itu hanyalah gadis penyakitan yang terbaring lemah.

Ini semua salahnya.

Terkutuklah Sakata Gintoki yang membuat gadis yang dicintainya menderita. Ia telah membuat gadis itu terhubung dengan benang hitam takdir hidupnya. Benang hitam kehidupannya yang terkutuk. Yang terhubung dengan masa lalu. Takdir hidupnya yang gelap.

Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tentu akan menghindari Otae. Ia akan pergi dari kehidupan gadis itu, agar gadis yang dicintainya tidak mengalami semua ini.

Gintoki tertegun saat ia merasakan basah di dadanya di mana ia menyandarkan kepala Otae. Ia meneguk ludahnya hati-hati saat ia sadar.

Otae menangis.

Apakah gadis ini terbangun dalam tidurnya?

Perlahan Gintoki melepas rengkuhannya. Dan ia mendapati kedua mata gadis itu masih terpejam rapat, napasnya bergerak teratur.

'Gin-san ..." Bibir pucat itu kembali menyebut namanya.

Dan tubuh Gintoki membeku ketika kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata berwarna cokelat yang kini memudar. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Gintoki tahu, selain melemahkan fisik korban. Wabah putih juga melemahkan daya pandang korban. Kejam memang kalau ia merasa diuntungkan dengan salah satu dampak wabah putih yang mengenai Otae saat ini. Tetapi ia sangat berharap semoga Otae tidak menyadari sosoknya.

"K-kau siapa?"

Gadis itu bertanya lirih. Gintoki diam tidak menjawab. Akan lebih gawat kalau gadis itu mendengar suaranya. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu kembali.

"S-shin ... chan? Apa kau ... Shin-chan?" tanya gadis itu.

Gintoki menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika sosok yang kau cintai tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Saat itu malam hari, hanya di waktu malamlah Gintoki memberanikan dirinya untuk menjenguk Otae. Lampu utama ruangan itu dimatikan, digantikan dengan lampu tidur. Sebenarnya kondisi mata Otae belum begitu parah. Hanya saja akibat pencahayaan yang tidak begitu memadai pandangannya menjadi sangat buram untuk saat ini.

"S-shin-chan ... Padahal kau b-baru saja datang kemari." Gadis itu kembali berbicara.

Tangan kanannya terulur, berusaha menggapai Gintoki yang duduk di dekatnya. Ketika jemari dari tangan itu hampir menyentuh pipi Gintoki, tangan itu jatuh terkulai lemah. Gintoki segera menangkap tangan kurus gadis itu, menangkupnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menuntun tangan kurus Otae menuju pipinya.

Kedua sudut bibir pucat Otae yang tampak kering tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang tampak indah. Kedua manik gadis itu terus menatapnya. Melihat semua itu membuat Gintoki tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Gadis ini selalu sanggup menghipnotis dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi-lagi ia menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau ... Gin-san?"

Pria itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Otae kali ini. Karena terlalu larut dalam perasaannya ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia menggumamkan kata itu. Membuat Otae dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Gin-san ... gin-san."

Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dengan kencang melihat air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi Otae, Tangan kiri gadis itu yang tadi terkulai lemah kini ikut terangkat ke atas berusaha menggapai wajah pria itu.

Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi. Seharusnya ia pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Meninggalkan Otae sendirian. Mengabaikan kata-kata gadis itu yang terus menyebut namanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan gadis ini.

Ia meraih tangan kiri Otae, meletakkan tangan kiri gadis itu di sisi pipinya yang lain. Sekarang gadis ringkih gadis ini menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Gin- san ... Sudah kuduga dari awal. A-aku tahu k-kalau kau yang tadi m-memelukku."

Jemari kurus itu membelai pipi Gintoki.

"M-meskipun pan-danganku kabur. A-aku tetap akan m-mengenalimu."

Rasa perih menyerang kedua mata Gintoki saat mendengar ucapan Otae yang terbata-bata. Benar. Sejak dulu Otae memang seperti ini. Gadis ini selalu dapat mengenalinya. Dirinya tanpa dapat dicegah mengingat masa lalu. Dulu saat semua orang menyerangnya akibat Gintoki palsu atau Kintok berikan kepadanya, Otae termasuk yang pertama kali menyadari kepalsuan Gintoki. Dan gadis ini tanpa ragu membantunya bersama Kagura dan Shinpachi.

"K-kau kemana saja b-baka. A-aku merindukanmu," ujar gadis itu. Suaranya bertambah lirih dan terbata. Air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

Gintoki tersenyum sedih melihat pergerakan Otae yang berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Gadis itu tampak ingin memeluknya. Gintoki tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu membantu Otae untuk duduk, punggung gadis itu bersandar di kepala bangsal.

Otae tersenyum lemah. Ia terus menangkup kedua pipi Gintoki. Mengusap lembut kulit wajah pria yang ia rindukan.

"Aku takut ... kalau ini hanyalah ... mimpi," ucap Otae di sela-sela tangisnya.

Gintoki menggeleng lemah. Ia menyeka air mata gadis itu. Memeluk tubuh kurus Otae setelah mendaratkan kecupan ringkas di pipi pucat gadis itu. Kemudian secara diam-diam ia menyuntikka obat bius kepada Otae.

_'Maaf ... kau harus menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.'_

TBC

* * *

Author note :

Huah ... akhirnya tercapai juga nulis di fanfic. Biasanya saya nulis di ff wattpad. Tapi waktu lihat asupan GinTae sepi banget baik di wattpad atau di sini saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mermaikan pair ini. Sedih deh ... Padahal mereka ini manis banget ... Tapi kok jarang yang sadar ya. Apalagi di movie dua ini hint mereka kerasa banget di sini. Posisi Otae di sini benar-benar ditunjukkan kalau ia yang paling dekat dengan Yorozuya dan bisa menjadi penyatu Yorozuya :,)

Cukup cuap-cuapnya semoga suka.


	2. Chapter 2

_**GinTae Gintama : Hideki Sorachi**_

_**Original Story : Viziela Veronica**_

_**Tears chapter 2**_

* * *

5 tahun yang lalu.

Sakata Gintoki meraih remote tv di dekatnya. Menekan tombol benda itu dengan kesal, manik ikan matinya diam-diam melirik ke luar. Ke arah gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang diikat model _pony tail _dan tengah berbincang hangat bersama bocah bercepol dua yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

Pria itu mendengus keras, membuat gadis berambut cokelat alias Tae Shimura menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gintoki. Tapi ia lalu kembali berbincang santai dengan Kagura, mengabaikan sikap kesal pria berambut putih itu.

Sadar kalau Otae mengabaikannya, Gintoki merogoh sakunya, memgeluarkan sisa uang terakhirnya yang berada di dalam sana. Ia meringis melihat isi dompetnya yang menyedihkan. Hanya ada beberapa keping uang logam dengan nominal yang terbilang sedikit. Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri, menghampiri kedua gadis yang terus mengabaikannya. Kepingan uang logam yang berada dalam geggamannya ialempar, mendarat mulus di atas pangkuan Kagura si bocah bercepol dua. Kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya heran.

"Apa ini uang untuk membeli_ sukonbu aru_?" tanya Kagura. Ia mengumpulkan kepingan uang itu dan menghitungnya. Dahinya mengernyit saat sadar nilai uang itu terbilang sedikit.

"Ya, cepatlah pergi. Dan jangan lupa kau harus membelikan puding untukku," perintah Gintoki semena-mena. Tangan kanannya berayun-ayun, membuat gerakan seperti mengusir Kagura.

"Tch ... ini hanya cukup membeli tiga kotak sukonbu aru. Harga puding itu mahal, dan kalau aku membelinya aku tidak bisa membeli sukonbu aru," protes Kagura.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya kau harus mendapatkan apa yang kusuruh dengan uang yang kuberikan."

"HEI! Itu perampokan terhadap anak kecil namanya" Kagura memasukkan kepingan uang logam itu ke dalam saku.

_'Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap mengantungi uangku kuso gaki,'_ batin Gintoki kesal.

"Sudahlah ... cepat pergi sana. Jangan lupa kau harus membelinya di toko dekat taman."

Kening putih Kagura berkerut mendengar perintah Gintoki selanjutnya. "Kenapa harus di sana aru? Aku tidak mau. Bisa-bisa aku bertemu sadis brengsek itu, lalu ia akan menggangguku."

"Soichiro-kun sedang pergi keluar kota. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku mendengar hal ini dari _mayo freak."_

Gintoki jelas berbohong. Ia tahu kalau Soichiro alias Sougo sedang ada jadwal patroli di sekitar Kabukichou hari ini. Kebiasaan Sougo yang suka melalaikan tugas patrolinya dan malah memilih untuk bersantai di taman sudah diketahui oleh orang-orang yang mengenal bocah sadis itu. Ia sengaja menyuruh Kagura pergi ke toko dekat dengan taman. Dengan harapan Kagura akan bertemu dengan Sougo secara tidak sengaja. Kalau kedua bocah itu bertemu sudah dipastikan adu mulut merangkap adu pukulanlah yang akan terjadi di antara kedua bocah itu. Gintoki tahu, pastilah Sougo yang pertama kali mencari gara-gara dengan Kagura, dan Kagura dengan mudahnya akan terpancing dengan provokasi itu.

Gintoki mengharapkan pertengkaran mereka kali ini karena ia ingin membuat Kagura tidak bisa kembali secepatnya ke dojo milik keluarga Shimura. Tempat ia dan Kagura tengah bersantai kali ini. Hanya ada Otae yang berada di rumah, Shinpachi si kacamata otaku yang merangkap menjadi bawahan dan adik tidak berguna itu sedang pergi ke konsernya Otsu.

"Kagura-chan, bisakah kau membelikan makanan kaleng untuk _anego_? _Aengo _akan membelikanmu eskrim sebagai upahnya."

"Yaaaay ..._ anego_ memang yang terbaik. Selalu tahu keinginanku." Kagura memeluk Otae dengan manja. "Tidak seperti pria pengangguran ini," lanjutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Gintoki yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

Otae melemparkan senyum manis berhawa gelap kepada Gintoki sebagai bentuk peringatannya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Kagura. Mendapat senyuman ancaman dari gorila betina semacam Otae membuat nyali Gintoki menjadi ciut seketika itu.

"Baiklah ... aku pergi dulu aru." Kagura berpamitan kepada Otae, hanya ke Otae. Mengabaikan Gintoki yang jelas sekali ingin memberi satu dua jitakan di kening mulus Kagura. Bocah bercepol dua itu lalu melangkah riang, keluar dari perkarangan dojo Shimura, menuju toko dekat dengan taman.

"Nah ... aku mau membereskan dapur dulu."

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama dan mampu membuatnya merasa gugup, Otae memberanikan diri untuk bicara, mencari celah untuk menyingkir sejenak dari Gintoki. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, hendak merapihkan dapurnya yang berantakan akibat acara memasaknya yang tadi pagi kacau. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Otae selalu membuat kekacauan saat memasak, apa saja yang dimasak gadis itu akan menjadi makanan mengerikan berwarna gelap dengan aura horor yang keluar dari makanan itu. Aura horor yang seakan memberi peringatan; _'bila kau memakan ini kau akan keracunan.'_ Orang-orang memberi julukan _dark matter _untuk masakan Otae.

"Hah ..." Gintoki mebghela napas panjang karena Otae lagi-lagi mengabaikannya, meskipun ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia turut berdiri dan menghalangi langkah gadis itu.

"G-gin-san bisa kau menyingkir?"

Melihat Otae yang berusaha menghindari kontak matanya dengan pipi yang merona malu membuat Gintoki merasa berdebar.

Sial ... gadis ini terlihat semakin imut. Padahal ia hanyalah seekor gorila betina. tapi entah kenapa semenjak Gintoki menyadari perasaannya, ia selalu menganggap Otae cantik dan memesona.

"Tch ... kenapa kau sekarang menjadi pemalu sekali?" tanya Gintoki dengan suaranya yang terkesan malas seperti biasa. " Semenjak aku mencium ... AGH!"

Belum saja Gintoki menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya sudah terlempar ke samping. Ini karena tangan mulus Tae Shimura memukul pipinya. Sebuah pukulan dari seorang gadis manis tidak selamanya terasa manis. Salah satu buktinya adalah Gintoki sekarang tengah mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya dan berguling-guling di atas lantai bertatami.

"_Baka ..._ jangan mengatakan pelecehanmu terhadapku dengan wajah santai seperti itu," seru Otae. Wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna, manik cokelatnya tampak agak berkaca-kaca akibat menahan rasa malu.

"Hei pelecehan bagaimana?" Bukankah saat itu aku menanyaimu terlebih dahulu? Dan kau tidak tampak keberatan sama sekali kalau aku mau mencium ... UWAH!"

Gintoki kembali menjerit kesakitan karena kali ini Otae menginjak kuat kakinya. Kekuatan seekor gorila betina.

"Awas saja kalau Kagura-chan atau pun Shin-chan sampai mendengar hal ini," ancam Otae. Tangan kanannya terkepal dan ia acungkan tepat di depan wajah Gintoki yang kesakitan. " Aku akan menghajarmu."

_'Sekarang saja kau sudah menghajarku,'_ batin Gintoki. Merasa miris sendiri kenapa ia bisa memiliki kekasih yang suka menyiksanya seperti ini?

Ya kekasih. Tae Shimura sudah menjadi miliknya Sakata Gintoki, kekasih bos pengangguran di Yorozuya. Ini terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Pria di hadapannya ini menyatakan perasaannya dengan wajah malu-malu ketika Otae pulang dari tempat kerjanya di _Smile Caffe_. Pekerjaannya sebagai gadis kabaret di kafe itu mengharuskannya untuk pulang malam, dan ketika itu Gintoki berbaik hati mengantarkannya untuk pulang. Kebetulan di malam itu Gintoki tengah minum-minum di _Smile Caffe_.

Gintoki sadar, lama sekali ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Otae. Ia akui, ia suka memperhatikan gadis itu secara diam-diam, melihat sikap tegar Otae dan kegigihannya dalam mengurus dojo peninggalan ayahnya. Dan Gintoki suka sekali tiap anggota Yorozuya ditambah Otae berkumpul bersama. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan kalau Otae ikut bergabung.

Andai saja malam ketika ia pergi ke _Smile Caffe_ dan bergabung dengan trio Shinsengumi untuk minum-minum di kafe itu tidak pernah terjadi. Gintoki yakin, sampai saat ini perasaannya terhadap Otae tidak akan pernah ia sadari. Ia menyadari semua itu saat ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika Otae melayani Kondo dengan penuh perhatian. Menuangkan sake ke gelas untuk Kondo dan menanggapi celotehan tidak jelas pria gorila itu karena sudah mabuk berat. Khusus malam itu Otae berkelakuan lembut, dikarenakan gadis itu tahu manajernya tengah mengawasi cara kerjanya di kafe. Otae harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Kondo agar ia mendapat bonus dari manajernya.

Gintoki paham, itu semua demi pekerjaan. Tapi ... kenapa hatinya merasa panas? Sejak kapan ia tidak suka melihat sikap berlebihan Kondo terhadap Otae? Seja kapan ia selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam terhadap Kondo yang selalu menguntit Otae?

Saat itulah Gintoki menyadari perasaannya. Kalau ia ... menyukai gadis berambut cokelat ini.

"Ah ... kakiku terkilir," rintih Gintoki. Tapi Otae mengabaikannya, gadis itu kini meninggalkannya melangkah menuju dapur. Gintoki mendecak mendapati sikap masa bodoh Otae. Ia memijat sejenak kakinya, tempat di mana Otae tadi menginjaknya. Lalu dengan langkah tertatih-tatih ia berjalan memasuki dapur keluarga Shimura. Senyumnya tersungging melihat Otae mengeluarkan kotak kue dari dalam lemari es. Tertera nama Kyuubei di kotak tersebut. Pertanda sahabat Otae, seorang gadis manis pemakai _ eyepatch _itulah yang mengirimi Otae kue.

Bukan dari gorila Shinsengumi itu. Dan Gintoki merasa lega karenanya.

"Hei kau marah?"

Tubuh Otae menegang saat lengan kekar Gintoki melingkar di tubuhnya. Pria itu memeluknya dari arah belakang. Lengan Gintoki terasa besar seperti membungkus tubuhnya, pelukan itu membuat Otae merasa mungil.

"Gin-san," lirih Otae. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu.

"Wajar bukan aku menciummu saat itu? Apalagi kau tampak manis sekali dengan yukata yang kau kenakan di malam festival itu. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan ... AUW!"

Otae mendengus kencang. Padahal ia berharap injakannya itu membuat Gintoki melepas pelukannya, tapi kenyataannya ia salah kira. Pria itu memang berteriak kesakitan, tapi lengannya masih melingkar erat di tubuh Otae.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi _baka,_" ketus Otae. "Apalagi tidak ada yang tahu hubungan kita. Bagaimana kalau Shin-chan atau Kagura-chan datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu?"

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. Ia mengamati tangan mungil Otae yang kini tampak sibuk memotong kue. Posisi Gintoki tetap sama seperti tadi memeluk Otae dari arah belakang.

"Otae, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita?" tanya Gintoki. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pundak Otae. Membuat Otae menahan napas untuk sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan," jawab gadis itu.

Gintoki yang paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Otae selanjutnya, melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Gadis itu membuka rak piring, mengelurkan sebuah piring dari dalam sana. Kemudian menata potongan kue itu di atas piring. Gintoki turut membantu.

"Terlebih Shinsengumi. Mereka pasti akan sangat heboh kalau mereka mengetahui hubungan kita. Meskipun Yorozuya dan Shinnsengumi sering bertengkar, kalian memiliki hubungan erat saling mendukung yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita ini menciptakan keretakan antara kalian."

"Kau benar," timpaL Gintoki seraya menghela napas.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau komandan Shinsengumi menyukai Tae Shimura. Gintoki memahami Otae yang tidak ingin menimbulkan gosip yang tidak-tidak antara mereka berdua. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Otae, Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi itu memiliki hubungan yang erat.

"Tapi kau tahu? Jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman tiap melihat gorila itu mengikutimu, menggodamu dan sebagainya. Menyembunyikan hubungan juga rasanya tidak nyaman. Tiap datang kemari dan berduaan seperti ini aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu penguntit itu ada atau tidak."

Otae tersenyum simpul. Jemari lentiknya hendak mengangkat piring kuenya. Tetapi Gintoki mengambil alih piring tersebut. Otae merasa berdebar sendiri dengan perhatian kecil yang Gintoki berikan kepadanya.

"Jadi ... kau cemburu? tanya Otae. Melangkah riang di sebelah Gintoki, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dan menunjukkan senyum mengejek kepada pria berambut silver ini.

Semenjak status hubungan mereka berubah. Otae terkadang menggoda Gintoki begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tampak lebih akrab.

"Tentu saja," balas Gintoki dengan nada menekan. Terlihat kesal dan serius. Sama sekali tidak berminat membalas godaan jahil Otae.

" ... "

Otae tertegun mendengar jawaban Gintoki. Hal itu kembali membuatnya merasa berdebar. Ia menghela napas membiarkan pria itu melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Omong-omong soal penguntit ...," Otae kembali berbicara saat dirinya dan Gintoki kembali duduk di teras dojo. Menikmati angin musim gugur seraya memakan kue. " ... aku teringat dengan Sarutobi," lanjutnya pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan ninja _stalker _itu?"

"Apa ... ia masih sering menguntitmu?"

Gintoki mengangguk, mengambil potongan kue kedua. Ia memang sangat menyukai makanan manis. "Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak mengikutiku. Kau tahu bukan? Instingku sangat tajam, aku bisa tahu dengan mudahnya kalau ia mengikutiku. Di dojo ini hanya ada kita berdua."

Sudut mata Gintoki diam-diam memperhatikan Otae. Gadis itu kembali merona saat mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin untuk saat ini Otae sama sepertinya, merasa gugup karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dojo.

"_Nee ..._ Gin-san, kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa bingung sendiri kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Maksudku ada banyak wanita yang lebih menarik di sekelilingmu. Seperti Tsukuyo,ia cantik dan keren."

"Aku bisa dilempari kunai olehnya setiap hari," celetuk Gintoki memotong ucapan Otae.

"Atau Kyu-chan. Ia juga cantik dan manis dengan tubuh mungilnya."

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya dan ia akan membantingku kalau aku menyentuhnya."

"Gin-san, bisa kau berhenti untuk tidak menyela ucapanku lagi?" ucap Otae kesal. "Dan lagi aku tidak kalah menyeramkannya dengan mereka. Aku juga sering menyiksamu."

Gintoki menurut, membiarkan Otae kembali berbicara. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka saat Otae mulai membandingkannya dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"Termasuk Sarutobi."

Ah ... saat kekasihnya ini menyebut nama ninja wanita yang selalu mengikutinya itu, Gintoki dapat menebak dengan apa yang dikatakan Otae selanjutnya.

Jemari Otae bergerak-gerak, menarik ujung kimono yang dikenakannya. "Kau tahu? Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan hubungan ini. Hanya saja ... aku merasa Ttidak enak dengan Sarutobi."

"Alasan ia sering menguntitmu bukan hanya karena ia terobsesi denganmu. Gin-san, ia juga sangat menyukaimu. Ia banyak berkorban untukmu. _Nee _... Gin-san, aku sering berpikir kenapa kau tidak memilih Sarutobi saja? Dia cantik, seksi, periang, perhati ..."

Manik cokelat Otae melebar saat sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Kedua matanya bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang teramat dekat dengan sepasang mata milik Gintoki. Telapak tangan Gintoki yang terasa hangat dan agak kasar menangkup kedua pipinya dengan hati-hati. Otae merasa degup jantungnya menjadi tidak terkontrol ketika ia sadar Gintoki menciumnya. Pria itu memagut bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, seakan jika Gintoki bertindak kasar sedikit saja Otae bisa terluka.

Tak lama Gintoki menarik wajahnya, menciptakan jarak. Ia tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Otae yang memerah sempurna seperti kulit stroberi dari kue yang mereka makan. Otae sontak memalingkan wajahnya, membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ini kedua kalinya Gintoki menciumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul pria berambut silver itu. Tapi saat ia melihat Gintoki menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tampak serius, juga sorot mata yang tajam membuat Otae mengurungkan niatnya.

Kedua mata yang biasanya tampak seperti ikan mati itu untuk sekarang ini terlihat tegas.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi. Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu."

Otae hanya diam, membiarkan Gintoki menariknya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Yang kusukai itu kau. Mungkin terlihat kejam kalau aku mengabaikan gadis-gadis lain yang berusaha untuk mendapatiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya menyukaimu, salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dipaksa di dunia ini adalah perasaan."

Tangan besar Gintoki mempermainkan helai-helai rambut Otae. "Yang penting aku tetap bersikap ramah terhadap mereka, berusaha tidak menyakiti. Bukan memberi harapan, hanya sekedar menegaskan kalau aku hanya bisa berteman. Tak lebih."

Setelah bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya akhirnya Otae tersenyum tipis untuk membalas ucapan Gintoki. Meskipun pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisi Gintoki yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu menyentuh kedua lengan Gintoki yang memeluknya.

"Seperti aku yang tidak bisa menerima perasaan Kondo. Aku memang merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" balas gadis itu pelan. Mengingat pengorbanan Kondo terhadapnya. Tapi mau bagaiamana lagi kalau perasaannya hanya sekedar menganggap teman tak lebih?

Lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tetap dengan posisi Gintoki yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Omong-omong aku berpikir begini, bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau kita menikah?"

"Gin-san cukup, tidak usah bercanda lagi."

Otae kontan melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Gintoki kesal karena pria itu sedari tadi mengatakan kalimat rayuan untuknya.

"Hei ... kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku serius mengatakannya. Kau tahu? Tiap kita bersama Shinpachi dan Kagura, aku merasa kita seperti sebuah keluarga yang hangat."

"Tch."

Ginoki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Otae mendecak menanggapi ucapannya? Gadis ini merasa kesal?

"Kau pengangguran yang jarang bekerja dan kau berharap ratu Kabukichou ini mau menikah dengan pria pengangguran sepertimu?" Otae berkacak pinggang, membalas ucapan Gintoki dengan nada angkuh.

Gintoki tersenyum simpul. Sadar kalau gadis ini bermaksud bercanda untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Lihat saja, wajah Otae sekarang sempurna memerah.

Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku serius bodoh." Gintoki mengacak rambut Otae dengan gemas. "Tapi walaupun kita belum menikah, kita berdua sudah seperti mengurus dua orang anak."

"Gin-san bisa kau berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu?" ancam Otae. Menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan Gintoki. Sudah cukup! Ia tidak yakin ia sanggup mendengar kalimat-kalimat Gintoki yang selanjutnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakternya. Dan ia paham dengan maksud perkataan pria di hadapannya ini. Dua orang anak yang dimaksud itu adalah Kagura dan Shinpachi.

Memang tiap mereka berempat pergi bersama dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ticak mereka kenal. Orang-orang itu berpikir mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Aku mau ke belakang sebentar."

_'Manis sekali,'_ batin Gintoki, membiarkan Otae beranjak pergi. Ia tahu gadis itu hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Gintoki akui, siang ini ia bertingkah di luar karakternya. Bersama Otae entah kenapa mampu membangkitkan sisi sedikt(?) romantis dalam dirinya.

Tapi Gintoki tak sadar, apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Otae di suatu malam itu justru menyeret gadis itu ke dalam takdir hitam miliknya.

Gadis itu jatuh sakit.

Tepat dua minggu kedepannya. Setelah Gintoki tanpa sengaja menyetubuhi gadis itu saat ia mabuk. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam _Love Hotel._

Penyakit Otae yang disebabakan oleh wabah putih datang dari malam itu.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter kali ini mengambil scene di movie 2. Jadi percakapan di chapter ini kebanyakan saya ambil di movienya._**

**_Hope You Like it :D_**

* * *

Kenangan masa lalu itu terus menghantui Gintoki, membuatnya selalu dirundung oleh perasaan bersalah. Seandainya saat itu ia tidak mabuk berat. Seandainya ia tidak memaksa Otse untuk menemaninya pulang yang justru berujung ke sebuah _LovE Hotel. _Seandainya ia tidak membiarkan Otae mabuk.

Saat itu mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk,. Nafsu dan gairah ingin memiliki lebih jauh lagi mendominasi diri mereka. Terlebih Gintoki. Ia sadar sebelum malam penyatuan itu ia merasakan keganjilan pada tubuhnya. Hanya saja itu ia tak tahu apa itu. Semua jawaban akan pertanyaan itu barulah terjawab tepat ketika gadis yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya terkena wabah putih.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat gadis yang dicintainya terbaring lemah. Dengan kondisi yangv semakin lama semakin mengenaskan. Rambut yang memutih, kulit yang memucat dan kedua iris mata yang warnanya perlahan memudar.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia justru pergi menjauh dalam kehidupan gadis itu. Tak sanggup berada di dekatmya untuk lama lagi. Sejujurnya ia takut, kalau ia terus berada di sisi Otae dirinya justru akan memperparah keadaan.

Selain itu ia juga mati-matian berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Otae. Menemui Gengai secara diam-diam ataupun mencari cara lewat buku-buku pengobatan.

Tapi yang ia lakukan tidak menghasilkan apa pun. Ia tidak menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Otae. Bahkan ketika ia mencari solusi penyakit Otae semakin serius. Parahnya lagi penyakit itu menyebar menjangkiti para penduduk. Satu persatu para penduduk mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda rambut memutih, kulit memucat dan tubuh yang semakin kurus. Mulai saat itu orang-orang menyebutnya wabah putih.

Sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan adanya wabah putih, Gintoki semakin menyalahkan dirinya. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri tiap melihat keadaan gadis yang paling dicintainya.

_,Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan wabah ini?'_

Begitulah pikir Gintoki.

_'Maafkan aku.'_ Gintoki menatap pilu Otae yang sudah terlelap kembali berkat obat tidur yang ia suntikkan ke tubuh gadis itu secara diam-diam. Hati-hati ia menarik suntikannya. Kemudian ia mebaringkan tubuh Otae secara perlahan di atas bangsal.

Senyuman tipis terkulum di bibirnya saat melihat betapa pulasnya Otae tidur, tampak damai. Meskipun deru napas gadis itu terdengar lemah.

Gintoki mengusap rambut Otae. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi gadis ini. Bisakah ia berada di sini lebih lama lagi?

"Kyubei?"

_**DEG**_

Gintoki tersentak mendengar suara seseorang di luar sana. Suara itu ... Tsukky? Tsukuyo.

Ia menyebut nama Kyubei. Apa mungin ada Tsukky dan Yagyu Kyubei yang datang menjenguk Otae? Kalau memang itu benar kenapa dokter yang membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Otae tidak memberitahunya akan kehadiran kedua orang itu?

"Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kembali Gintoki dapat mendengar suara Tsukky di luar sana. Pria itu menelan ludahnya cepat. Ini gawat! Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya.

Gintoki menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Di luar sana hujan. Hujan deras yang membasahi bumi Tokyo setelah sekian lama dilanda kekeringan.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi." Kedua gadis itu masih berbicara di depan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Gintoki menelan ludahnya gugup, kali ini suara Sacchan lah yang terdengar di luar sana. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, Gintoki merasa cukup lega karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Gadis-gadis itu berbincang terlebih dulu di luar sebelum masuk ke ruangan Otae.

Saat ini ia belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun. Ia tidak ingin memperparah keadaan ketika orang-orang melihat perubahan pada dirinya. ketika orang-orang menemukan bercak-bercak virus _nanomachine_ di tubuhnya. Virus yang menyebabkan wabah putih.

Pria itu segera membuka jendela dan melompat keluar, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah seketika ketika ia berada di luar sana. Sebelum menutup jendela, pandangannya tertuju sejenak ke sosok Otae yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ia tersenyum pedih.

_'Aku akan datang kembali. Aku janji.'_

* * *

Dalam pendengarannya yang semakin lama bertambah parah, ia masih dapat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Perlahan ia, Tae Shimura membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak berubah Tae-chan."

Otae tersenyum, pandangannya agak kabur. Tetapi ia masih sangat mengenal suara itu milik siapa, Yagyu Kyuubei. Sahabatnya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Benarkah?" Otae berbicara lirih. "Mataku sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, dan Shin-chan yang merawat rambutku. Apa ini terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kau selalu seperti ini. Cantik ... bermartabat ... tulus."

Ah ... Otae dapat mendengar getaran dalam suara Kyubei. Shabatnya itu ... seperti menahan tangis. Mendengar suara Kyubei yang berusaha terdengar tegar membuat Otae merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya ... untuk sekarang ini ia menghibur Kyubei. Menyemangati gadis itu seperti biasa. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Menggerakkan tubuh pun terasa susah sekali. Otae hanya dapat tersenyum sedih dalam hati. Ya hanya dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Bukankah ia selalu seperti ini? Ia adalah gadis yang selalu menampakkan senyuman di balik masalah yang menimpanya.

Sebuah suara lain mendadak terdengar mengulang kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Kyubei. Itu suara Sacchan, Sarutobi Ayame. Otae masih sangat mengenal suara si ninja masokis itu. Ucapan Sacchan yang mengulang kalimat Kyubei membuat gadis yang di sebelahnya menjadi gemas.

"Oi ... dia sudah mengatakannya," sahut gadis itu, suara yang terkesan tegas. Dan lagi-lagi Otae masih mengenal suara satu ini, Tsukky.

Otae tertawa lemah mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Sacchan dan Tsukky. Mendengar tawa Otae membuat kedua gadis yang tadinya bertengkar menjadi terdiam. Mereka berdua berserta Kyubei tersenyum mendengar tawa Otae. Ah ... bagi mereka, Otae tetap memiliki senyum yang indah meski pun ada penyakit ganas yang menggerogoti tubuh gadis itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini." Otae berkata parau setelah tawanya terhenti. "Kita selalu seakrab ini bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

"Tapi ..." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, senyum itu perlahan pudar. Membuat gadis yang berada dalam ruangannya menjadi saling pandang merasa bingung, menunggu perkataan Otae selanjutnya dengan sabar. Gadis malang yang tetap menunjukkan ketegarannya itu menarik napas panjang, bersiap mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu mengganggu dirinya selama ini. Apa saja yang membuatnya teringat dengan masa lalu. Kenangan akan Yorozuya, tempat yang sudah ia anggap seperti rumah keduanya, tempat di mana ia merasa seperti sebuah keluarga kecil. Bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sekarang Edo sudah menjadi seperti ini, kita jarang bertemu. begitu juga Shin-chan dan Kagura-chan. Mereka takut kalau mereka melihat satu sama lain yang sedang merasa sedih semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Melihat satu sama lain mengingatkan mereka akan masa lalu. Dan juga .. dia."

Otae terdiam sejenak, hatinya terasa sesak ketika mengingat sosok itu. Terlalu sesak sehingga ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menyebut nama pria itu. Otae takut, bila seandainya ia menyebut nama pria itu pertahanannya akan runtuh. Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan akan mengalir deras tanpa henti. Otae kembali menghirup napas panjang.

Kyuubei menundukkan pandangannya berusaha tidak menampakkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Begitu juga Tsukky, ia hanya dapat menatap pilu Otae tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Sacchan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Bagaimanapun juga Sacchan masih sangat menyukai pria yang dimaksud Otae.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin tahu ... Di mana dia berada dan ... apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

"Si bodoh itu ... jika ia tidak segera kembali ... kita semua akan semakin terpecah. Jika ia tidak segera kembali ... aku tidak akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

_'Hentikan aneue ... jangan mengatakan itu.'_

Otae tak tahu Shinpachi berada di luar ruangannya. Duduk di bangku rumah sakit, mendengar semua perkataannya. Adiknya yang lemah, adiknya yang cengeng mendengar semua kalimat keputusasaannya. Tapi untuk kali ini Shinpachi menahan dirinya. Ia bukan lagi Shinpachi yang lemah dan cengeng. Bagaimanapun juga, ketika kakaknya jatuh sakit dan yorozuya hancur, dirinya berusaha berpijak sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Karena Shinpachi sadar, sekaranglah saatnya untuk menjaga dan merawat _aneue_nya. Dan berhenti menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang sering merepotkan Otae.

"Aku berharap bisa melihat lagi. Senyum mereka bertiga."

"Tae-chan." Kyubei memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kedua matanya sudah sangat berkaca-kaca.

"Sarutobi!" Mendadak Tsukky berseru panik melihat Sacchan yang secara tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakan Otae, sehingga tubuh gadis itu terngkat dari pembaringannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"Sacchan berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Kau tidak boleh mati seperti ini. Berdirilah dengan kedua kakimu."

"Sarutobi hentikan!" Tsukky berusaha menarik Sacchan agar gadis berkacamata itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada Otae. Tapi Sacchan mengabaikan Tsukky, ia mengguncang tubuh Otae dengan lemah, tangannya bergetar hebat.

Otae hanya diam, tidak membalas ucapan Sacchan. Pandangan Otae mungkin saja kabur, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah emosi Sacchan serta air mata Sacchan yang mengalir deras.

Sacchan menangis.

Dan Otae mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun bisa melihat Kyubei juga Tukky yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Apa yang ia lakukan? Dirinya sudah membuat teman-temannya merasa sedih seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku berusaha terlihat tetap sama selama bertahun-tahun ini? Itu karena aku harap suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali." Cengkraman Sacchan terhadap kerah pakaian Otae melemah. Gadis itu menyandarkan keningnya di pundak Otae.

"Dan ... ketika ia kembali, aku ingin bertemu dia seperti tidak ada yang berubah ketika ia pergi." Sacchan kembali berteriak. Kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Otae yang hanya dapat menatapnya kosong.

"Tapi kau mau mati? Kau mau mati meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan kami begitu saja?"

Otae merasakan basah terhadap selimutnya. Air mata Sacchan bahkan sampai menetes deras, membasahi selimut Otae. Tubuh dan kedua tangan Sacchan bergetar hebat. Teriakan yang ia tujukan kepada Otae semakin melemah.

"Katakan sesuatu. Cepat katakan sesuatu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kepadaku ketika aku menghinamu!"

Kyubei menundukkan wajahnya. Tsukky hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu menangis. Para gadis yang berada dalam ruangan Otae menangis.

Mendengar keribuatan dan teriakan memilukan Sacchan dalam ruangan itu membuat Shinpachi tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, air matanya mengalir deras.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat perhatian Shinpachi teralih. Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh. Kedua matanya melebar melihat sosok yang mendekatinya.

* * *

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengganggu adegan menyedihkan ini _cosplayer_ brengsek!"

Seorang pria malang berpernampilan serupa dengan Gintoki dihajar habis-habisan oleh ketiga wanita cantik yang menjenguk Otae. Padahal tanpa mereka sadari pria malang yang mereka injak bukanlah seorang _cosplayer_ menjijikkan.

Ia memang Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki yang datang dari masa lalu.

"Oi ... ayo kita ikat idiot ini dan lempar ke sungai," usul Tsukky.

Gintoki yang terkapar di atas lantai hanya dapat merigis menahan sakit. Apa-apaan ini? Karena tahi lalat sialan yang berada di keningnya ini orang-orang mengaggapnya sebagai _cosplayer_ mesum.

Apa keputusannya datang ke ruangan ini salah? Gintoki merasa ia seperti masuk ke dalam kandang singa. Tetapi saat ia melihat keadaan Otae yang terbaring lemah di atas bangsal, ia seolah turut merasa sakit.

Gintoki tak menyangka, seperti inikah keadaan Otae di masa depan? Seperti inikah keadaan gadis yang dicintainya di lima tahun mendatang? Pada kenyataannya Gintoki yang datang dari masa lampau juga sama-sama menyukai Otae. Pria itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Gi ... Gin-san ...?"

Gintoki membelalakkan kedua matanya. Otae ... menyebut namanya?

"Apa itu kau ... Gin-san?"

Gintoki tersenyum pedih. Otae tetap mengenalnya. Di saat semua orang tidak mengenal dirinya yang sebagai Gintoki, Otae tetap mengenaknya. Bahkan di saat gadis itu dalam keadaan sakit parah seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah ... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa hanya gadis yang dicintainya yang tidak terpengaruh dengan tahi lalat sialan yang berada di keningnya?

"Ya ... _aneue_. Itu Gin-san. Dia sudah kembali." Shinpachi masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Kagura. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bersandiwara, menganggap pria yang menurutnya aneh itu sebagai Sakata Gintoki.

"_Anego_ ... sekarang kita bertiga bisa kembali menjadi Yorozuya lagi." Kagura turut berbicara.

Kondo Isao tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Otae. Menutup mulut Sacchan yang hendak mengajukan protes akibat sandiwara yang dilakukan oleh Shinpachi dan Kagura.

"Ini ... bukan mimpi?' Otae mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai udara. "Aku ... tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?" tanya gadis itu lirih dengan air mata berlinang.

"Ya." Gintoki meraih tangan Otae, menggenggam lembut tangan yang rapuh itu. Pria itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dalam hati saat menyadari betapa kurus dan rapuhnya tubuh Otae saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Gintoki kembali. Kagura dan Shinpachi ikut menggenggam tangan Otae, mereka berdiri di sisi Gintoki.

"Masa depanmu ... "

"... masa depan kita ... "

" ... masa depan dunia ini ..."

"Kami akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik."

Otae tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Gintoki. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang, melihat Yorozuya berkumpul kembali hatinya terasa hangat. Melihat Yorozuya kembali berdiri tegak untuk menyelesaikan masalah seperti biasa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Otae bahagia. Semenjak ia jatu sakit tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini lagi.

Melihat Yorozuya kembali membuatnya ingin terus hidup.

"Terimakasih."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Chapter kali ini sebagian saya ambil ketika mereka menjenguk Otae di rumah sakit. Saya selalu senang dengan scene di mana Otae yang menyadari Gintoki, di saat semua orang tidak menganggap Gintoki. Dalam Arc Kintoki pun seperti itu. Otae yang pertama kali menyadari, Sadaharu dan Tama tidak masuk hitungan karena memang sedari awal ingatan mereka tidak dihilangkan. Bahkan kesadaran Otae akan diri Gintoki lebih dulu terjadi dibandingkan Kagura dan Shincahi. **_

_**Mereka seperti ... memiliki ikatan khusus yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.**_

_**Saya akan selalu menyukai kapal ini. Tidak peduli betapa sedikitnya orang-orang yang menaruh perhatian di kapal ini. Interaksi GinTae ketika bersama Yorozuya selalu membuat saya merasa mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang lengkap, terlihat manis.**_

_**Bahkan dalam movie kedua ini, salah satu akibat kehancuran terbesar Yorozuya disebabkan dengan Otae yang jatuh sakit. Menunjukkan betapa berharganya Otae dalam Yorozuya.**_

_**GinTae adalah kapal kesukaan saya setelah Okikagu di dalam Gintama :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter kali ini terfokus kepada Okikagu. Semoga suka :)**_

* * *

Pria berambut cokelat pasir itu mengaduk-aduk semangkuk ramen miliknya dengan tak bernafsu. Manik merahnya sepenuhnya fokus kepada seorang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya yang tengah menikmati traktirannya dengan rakus sekaligus menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak makan, sadis?" tanya gadis itu, Kagura.

Pria berjulukan sadis alias Okita Sougo itu menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Makan saja sepuasmu china."

"Omong-omong aku merasa heran, kenapa kau mentraktirku larut malam begini?" Kagura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan curiga.

"Karena ... aku ingin mendengar ceritamu di rumah sakit tadi. Cepat lanjutkan," perintah Sougo gemas. "Dan lagi aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan lama. Kau selalu seperti itu kalau sedang menceritakan tentang Otae-san. Makanya aku lebih memilih mengajakmu ke sini."

Kagura mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia menghirup kuah ramennya. "Aneh ya semenjak Yorozuya hancur aku lebih banyak menceritakan masalahku di hadapanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa dimanfaatkan olehku? Aku hanya mencarimu di saat aku sedang kesusahan. Aku tidak bisa lagi curhat kepada Shinpachi atau pun _anego_. Terlebih kepada Gin-_san_."

Sougo mendengus, kenapa suasanya menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Semenjak Yorozuya hancur, Kagura sering menunjukkan sisi rapuh di hadapannya. Seandainya kehidupan mereka sama seperti biasanya, Sougo pastilah akan mengejek gadis ini habis-habisan. Tapi Sougo jelas bisa membaca suasana, tidak ada waktu bercanda dalam pembicaraan suram ini.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti dimanfaatkan? Aku hanya perlu mendengarkan ceritamu saja bukan? Tidak harus melakukan apa pun." Sougo memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan mangkuk ramen bekas makan Kagura. Warung ramen yang mereka datangi buka selama 24 jam. Jadi Sougo tidak perlu merasa takut mereka diusir atau semacamnya. Ia dan Kagura bisa berada di tempat itu sepuasnya.

Kagura tertegun sejenak mendengar ucaoan Sougo. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Mungkin ketika Gintoki menghilang. Yang pasti Kagura selalu mencari Sougo ketika ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Hubungan mereka yang sering bertengkar ternyata menciptakan keakraban yang sulit dimengerti orang-orang.

Cerita kembali mengalir dan Sougo mendengarkan curhatan Kagura dengan penuh perhatian. Lalu sampailah di bagian yang menurut Sougo terasa janggal dan cukup menarik perhatian.

"Tunggu china, kau tadi bilang Otae-san mengatakan ;'_aku sedang tidak lagi bermimpi?'_" tanya Sougo, memotong cerita Kagura.

Kagura mengangguk, menatap Sougo tak mengerti. "Anego juga bilang;'_aku takut kalau ini hanyala mimpi ... seperti tadi.'"_

"Aneh." Kening Sougo berkerut halus, pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri, mengambil pose berpikir._  
_

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Apa mungkin _danna_ pernah datang ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan kalian?"

Manik biru Kagura melebar, ia menatap Sougo sangsi. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja _anego_ tadi memimpikan Gin-chan atau ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi."

"Bukankah _nanomachine virus_ tidak dapat menimbulkan halusinasi yang berlebihan? Dan juga kau pernah bilang kalau Otae-san sangat ingin melihat _danna_ dalam mimpinya. Berarti selama ini ia tidak pernah memimpikan _danna_."

Kagura tersenyum kecut, menurutnya penjelasan Sougo tidak masuk akal.

"Bisa saja hari ini_ anego_ berhasil memimpikan Gin-chan," kilahnya.

"Tepat ketika ada pria aneh yang mengaku sebagai _danna_? Sebuah kebetulan yang cukup mengejutkan."

Saat Sougo mengungkit pria aneh yang dimaksud, Kagura tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah kejanggalan yang ia dapatkan di rumah sakit. Kejanggalan yang menyangkut _anego_-nya yang tersayang dan pria aneh yang bernama Chinpo.

"Omong-omong mengenai pria mesum itu, kau benar ada yang aneh."

Sougo menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya, menyeruputnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagura. Menunggu gadis cantik itu kembali berbicara. Kagura membasahi bibirnya sejenak, merasa tidak yakin untuk membicarakannya dengan Sougo. Tetapi ketika sadar kalau Sougo terus menunggunya akhirnya ia kembali bicara.

"Saat kedatangan pria itu ke rumah sakit, _anego_ sangat yakin kalau pria itu Gin-chan. Bahkan sebelum kami bersandiwara di hadapan _anego_. Ia sudah sangat yakin kalau si Chinpo itu Gin-chan."

Ah ... lagi-lagi Sougo menemukan kejanggalan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. "Cukup aneh, dan omong-omong aku belum memberitahumu pria aneh itu memanggilku Soichiro."

Sougo menghela napas melihat tampang bingung Kagura yang baginya terlihat bodoh. 'Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku Soichiro selain _danna_."

Sougo tersenyum kecut melihat bibir mungil itu membulat dan kepala jingga itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Di tambah kau tahu sendiri kalau _nanomachine virus_ tidak menyebabkan halusinasi."

Manik biru Kagura membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Sougo. "Apa mungkin kau berpikir kalau pria aneh itu Gin-chan?"

Sebenarnya Sougo tidak begitu yakin dengan perkiraannya ini, tetapi ia tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kagura menghela napas kencang, ia memujat pelipisnya kuat berusaha menenangkan dirinya akibat dugaan Sougo yang menurutnya gila.

Pria aneh nan mesum itu Sakata Gintoki? Itu mustahil! Meskipun Kagura mengakui sifat pria itu sama brengseknya seperti Gintoki.

"Pertanyaanku kenapa anego bisa tahu kalau itu Gin-chan?" tanya Kagura menatap Sougo tajam setelah menenangkan diri.

"Karena Otae-san kekasih_ danna_."

Jawaban santai dengan wajah kelewat datar khas Sougo itu sontak saja membuat Kagura ber-_HAAH_ kencang. Sougo refleks menutup telinganya rapat, teriakan Kagura mampu membuat telinga orang lain menjadi sakit.

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?Lucu, seorang okita Sougo yang biasanya berpikir realistis tiba-tiba saja menyangkut pautkan masalah percintaan dalam penyelidikannya."

"Tch ... dengan adanya pria aneh bernama Chinpo itu hal yang tidak realistis bisa menjadi berhubungan." Sougo membalas kesal, tak suka dengan pandangan remeh Kagura terhadapnya.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau_ anego_ berpacaran dengan Gin-chan? Sedangkan aku yang sebagai orang terdekat mereka tidak tahu akan hal ini," balas Kagura dengan nada menuntut.

Sougo melirik jam dinding yang berada di warung itu. Ia tidak memperkirakan kalau pembicaannya dengan Kagura akan berlangsung lama. Padahal sejujurnya ia sudah merasa sangat lelah akibat penyerangan yang dilakukan kelompoknya untuk menyelamatkan Kondo tadi siang. Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi hujan deras masih mengguyur bumi edo.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Kagura tegas, membuat gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lihat lima tahun yang lalu? Sesuatu yang cukup membuatku terkejut, begitu juga dengan kau."

Sougo meminum sakenya, membiarkan Kagura berusaha mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Kagura menundukkan wajahnya. Kalau dipikir lagi sejujurnya untuk sekarang ini ia merasa sangat berdebar ketika mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Penyebab ia merasa berdebar karena untuk sekarang ini ia bersama Sougo. Dan apa yang dilihat mereka saat itu memang bisa membuat seseorang merona.

* * *

_5 tahun yang lalu._

_"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sialan!" kesal Kagura. Mendelik marah ke arah Sougo yang berjalan di belakangnya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala._

_"Tch ... Kau saja yang merasa aku mengikutimu. Padahal aku sekarang sedang berpatroli." balas Sougo ketus. Ia bohong, sebenarnya ia sedang malas berpatroli. Dan ia lebih memilih memancing kekesalan Kagura dengan cara mengikuti gadis itu. Bagi Sougo, lebih menyenangkan mengikuti Kagura ketimbang berpatroli._

_Kagura mendecak keras berusaha mengabaikan Sougo yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah pertengkaran menyebalkan mereka tadi di taman yang dihiasi dengan saling tendang dan pukul, Kagura tidak lagi berminat untuk meladeni Sougo._

_"Hei ... kau tidak pulang ke Yorozuya?" tanyaSougo, tetap mengikuti Kagura._

_"Aku mau ke rumahnya anego aru," jawab Kagura ketus._

_Sougo ber-oh pelan. Maksud Kagura adalah kodokan dojo. Sougo paham kalau rivalnya ini garis miring bocah yang ditaksirnya ini suka mengunjungi rumah keluarga Shimura._

_'Gin-chan baka. Aku hanya dapat membeli dua bungkus sukonbu aru.' Kagura mengomel dalam hati._

_Ia mengingat-ingat titah yang diberikan Gintoki kepadanya sejam yang lalu. Di mana Gintoki memerintahkannya berbelanja di toko dekat taman. Membuat ia bertemu dengan oknum yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat itu, Okita Sougo. Dengan mudahnya Kagura terpancing provokasi Sougo sehingga mereka bertengkar hampir sejam lamanya._

_'Untung saja anego memberi uang saku,' batin gadis itu lagi._

_Kagura melupakan kekesalannya saat manik birunya sudah dapat melihat gerbang kayu milik keluarga Shimura. Gadis itu melangkah riang sembari melompat kecil. Sougo hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Kagura._

_"Kenapa kau ikut masuk aru?" tanya Kagura tak suka melihat Sougo yang ikut masuk ke dalam gerbang._

_"Eum ... aku hanya ingin memastikan, mungkin saja Kondo-san juga ada di dalam," jawab Sougo asal._

_Kagura mendengus, tetapi ia kembali mengabaikan Sougo. Ia melangkah makin masuk ke dalam, menuju beranda tempatnya biasa bersantai di rumah Shimura._

_Tapi saat ia melihat pemandangan di beranda dojo manik biru Kagura membulat sempurna. Bibir mungil itu setengah terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Sougo yang masih berada di belakang Kagura dengan sigap menutup mulut gadis itu, dan menyeret tubuh kecil Kagura menuju semak-semak yang cukup rimbun._

_'Danna ... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian memiliki hubungan seperti ini,' batin Sougo. Tangan kanannya tetap menutup rapat mulut Kagura. Manik merah Sougo mengintip dari balik semak-semak, ke arah beranda dojo. Tepat di mana Gintoki dan Tae Shimura tengah berduaan._

_Apa yang dilihat Sougo juga Kagura memang cukup mengejutkan. Hal yang bagi mereka mustahil terjadi terhadap kedua orang itu. Di sana di beranda dojo koudokan tampak Gintoki yang tengah mencium Otae. Dan Otae tidak menolak perbuatan Gintoki. Membuat Sougo yakin ini bukan hanya keinginan sepihak, mereka sama-sama saling menginginkan._

_Sougo menghela napas. Ia menebak-nebak, sepertinya hubungan Gintoki dan Otae sudah sampai ke tahap sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa kabar mengenai hubungan mereka tidak pernah terdengar? Memikirkan keanehan ini membuat Sougo yakin, Gintoki menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Otae. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan hal ini. Bahkan Kagura tadi terlihat sangat kaget._

_Sougo memalingkan pandangannya, memandangi Kagura yang masih berada dalam bekapannya. Kagura menatap marah kepadanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sougo._

_"Kita pergi dari sini," bisik Sougo tepat di telinga Kagura. Melihat Gintoki yang tengah berbincang mesra dengan Otae membuat Sougo mencari kesempatan dari tempat itu. Dan untunglah Kagura tidak protes dengan ajakannya, sehingga mereka bisa keluar dari kediaman Shimura dengan mudah._

_"Astaga! Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau Kondo-san tahu akan hal ini," batin Sougo. Ia merasa kasihan dengan nasib atasannya._

_"HAAAH ..." _

_Kagura menghirup oksigen dengan rakus tepat saat Sougo melepas tangannya. Sougo yang melihat tingkah Kagura hanya dapat memasang tampang datar. Bahkan saat Kagura menatapnya marah Sougo tetap memasang wajah datar tak berdosa._

_"Oi ... kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan na ...,"_

_"Apa kau sudah tahu hubungan mereka?" tanya Sougo cepat. Memotong aksi protes Kagura yang menurutnya tidak penting._

_Manik biru itu mengerjap cepat, tampak tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sougo. Kepala mungil itu sedikit ditelengkan ke kiri, menatap Sougo bingung._

_"Siapa yang kau maksud aru?" tanyanya._

_Sougo menggaruk pipinya, merasa gemas sendiri. Saat ini Kagura bertingkah bodoh tapi sangat imut dalam pandangannya. Ingin rasanya Sougo mencubit keras kedua pipi Kagura tapi ia berusaha menahan diri._

_"Danna dan Otae-san maksudku. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa yang kita lihat tadi sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya," jelas Sougo sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap Kagura mengerti. tapi sialnya gadis china yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tetap memasang tampang lugu nan bodoh._

_"Memang apa salahnya salingmenempelkan bibir seperti yang dilakukan Gin-chan dan anego aru?"_

_Mendapati pertanyaan polos dari Kagura membuat Sougo menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak frustasi. Apa-apaan ini? Di saat sudah banyak bocah yang berpacaran dan bersikap sok dewasa, ternyata bocah china di hadapannya ini tidak tahu apapun. Bagaikan bayi, terlalu polos._

_"Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini." Sougo mengibaskan tangannya menghela napas lelah setelah memijat pelipisnya._

_"Tapi dengar china, aku akan mentraktrimu banyak sukonbu. Asalkan kau menutup mulutmu dan tidak memberitahu kepada siapa pun mengenai apa yang kita lihat tadi. Cukup kita berdua yang tahu."_

_Sougo sadar alasan Gintoki merahasiakan hubungannya tentu karena ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan. Termasuk tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah yang serius antara Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi. Sougo pun sadar tindakan yang ia lakukan sekarang ini seperti mengkhianati Kondo. Tetapi bagi Sougo lebih baik seperti ini daripada Kondo tahu hal ini. Bisa-bisa atasan gorilanya itu melakukan seppuku._

_"Kau ... akan membelikanku sukonbu aru?" Manik biru Kagura berbinar, Sougo seolah dapat melihat air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibir Kagura. "10 kardus. Aku ingin kau membelikanku 10 kardus, maka aku akan menutup mulutku aru."_

_"Tch baiklah." Sougo yang sedang malas berdebat menerima apa saja syarat yang diajukan Kagura._

_"Tapi ... aku tidak mengerti aru. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Gin-chan terhadap anego aru?"_

_"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." Sougo dengan berani memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Kagura. "Juga kau akan paham dengan apa yang kulakukan ini."_

* * *

Sougo memakan tusukan _dango_ terakhir yang terhidang di depannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat melihat Kagura yang terus menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang semakin merona hebat. Sougo menguap lebar. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Apa yang kita lihat itu ... mereka berciuman." Akhirnya setelah keheningan yang lama, Kagura kembali bicara.

Sougo tersenyum tipis. Paham kenapa Kagura sekarang terlihat malu luar biasa. "Lima tahun lalu kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin sekarang kau paham artinya."

Kagura sontak menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Sougo kesal. Sougo dengan biasa membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi yang aku kesalkan kenapa saat itu kau menciumku?" seru Kagura.

Sougo kembali menguap bosan. "Kita sudah pernah tidur sekali atau dua kali. Jadi kenapa masalah itu masih kau ributkan?"

Kagura bungkam mendengar ucapan Sougo yang terdengar santai. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menenggak habis minumannya untuk meredam rasa malu sekaligus merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya berpacaran dengan rival brengseknya.

"Oh omong-omong soal tidur bersama. Sejujurnya malam ini aku merasa kedinginan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tidur di motel sebelah untuk saling menghangatkan diri?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik Okita Sougo," balas Kagura gemas. Tidak berminat untuk menanggapi godaan pemuda itu. "Jadi begini ... karena Gin-chan dan _anego_ sepasang kekasih kau berpikir kalau mereka memiliki semacam eum ... ikatan batin? Sehingga mereka tahu satu sama lain."

"Begitulah," jawab Sougo sekenanya.

"Konyol."

"Mudahnya begini saja agar kau cepat mengerti. Kita ambil contohnya seperti kau yang tiba-tiba cemburu tanpa alasan terhadapku hanya karena aku berpatroli di Yoshiwara. Padahal saat itu kau tidak tahu di mana lokasi patroliku. Itu semacam ikatan batin bukan?"

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai contoh?" protes Kagura dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Agar kau bisa menerima keanehan ini dan karena aku ingin tidur secepatnya _baka onna_. Kalau kau merasa ragu kenapa kau tidak buktikan sendiri alasan konyolku ini?"

Kagura menatap Sougo bingung. Bagaimana caranya untuk membuktikannya?

"Kau datang ke rumah sakit diam-diam. Aku yakin _danna_ pasti sering menjenguk Otae-san. Kau bisa menyelinap bukan?"

Kagura termenung sejenak mendengar usul Sougo. Usul yang cukup mudah dilakukan. Tapi kapan waktu yang tepat? Kagura tidak bisa memperkirakannya.

Gadis itu lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Nah ... sekarang kau harus menemaniku tidur."

Belum sempat Kagura berteriak protes, Sougo sudah menggendong tubuh ramping Kagura keluar dari warung ramen.

* * *

Pria itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, membiarkan air hujan mengguyur wajahnya dengan deras. Seluruh tubuhnya basah tapi ia tak peduli. Topi caping yang ia kenakan pun ia biarkan begitu saja, tak berminat memakai topi itu untuk sedikit menghalangi air hujan.

Ah ... ia merasakan basah pada kedua matanya. Basah yang bukan ditimbulkan dari air hujan melainkan dari kedua matanya sendiri. Perwakilan dari rasa sedih yang menyayat hatinya.

Sebut saja ia cengeng ia tak peduli. Tapi ia lebih suka menangis di bawah air hujan. Agar tak seorangpun tahu akan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

_**'Gin ... san.'**_

Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang saat mengingat ucapan lemah dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

_**'Apa itu kau ... Gin-san?'**_

_**'Aku sedang tidak bermimpi bukan?'**_

Ia, Sakata Gintoki melihat semuanya. Melihat apa yang terjadi ketika ia kabur dari rumah sakit tepat saat ia mendengar kedatangan teman-teman Otae. Ia tahu, pria yang datang berkunjung itu adalah dirinya dari masa lalu. Ini sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Gengai juga Tama terhadapnya.

Berkat Gengai juga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu adalah dirinya dari masa lalu. Tetapi kenapa di antara orang-orang terdekatnya hanya Otae yang sadar kalau itu dirinya? Kenapa hanya gadis yang di cintainya yang tahu hal ini?

_'Kalau seperti ini ... aku semakin merasa sulit untuk meninggalkanmu,'_ batin Gintoki pilu.

"Gin-san sudah kuduga kau berada di sini."

Gintoki mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Mendengar suara itu bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuatnya menoleh. Bibirnya yang sedikit membiru menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat sosok berkacamata yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei ... Sacchan."

* * *

Sacchan tahu Gintoki menangis.

Menangis setelah menguping apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi. Seandainya saja ini bukan masalah serius Sacchan pasti sudah melompat dan memeluk Gintoki seperti biasanya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap melihat pria jorok, pemalas dan sadis ini tetapi anehnya mampu membuatnya tergila-gila.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sacchan sangat merindukan masa lalu. Di mana ia bisa dengan bebas memeluk atau mengikuti Gintoki. Meski pun lemparan_ bakuto_ atau kata-kata sadislah yang ia dapatkan dari Gintoki.

Tapi kenangan hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Sacchan sadar, masa lalu yang seperti itu rasanya mustahil untuk terulang kembali. Terlebih tiap ia menemukan sorot kekosongan dalam diri Gintoki semenjak apa yang berharga dalam hidup pria itu perlahan layu.

Sesuatu yang berharga bagi Gintoki.

Sesuatu yang sangat dicintai pria itu.

Sesuatu yag bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi hidup Gintoki. Hingga ketika cahaya itu perlahan meredup yang tertinggal dalam diri Gintoki hanyalah kegelapan dan kekosongan.

Sacchan tahu itu. Sacchan tahu rahasia Gintoki. Ia sadar semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Seharusnya ia bersikap tidak tahu apa pun. Tapi meskipun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengabaikannya ia tetap tidak bisa.

"Pria bernama Chinpo tadi ... sebenarya siapa?"tanya Sacchan hati-hati. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Gintoki, membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air hujan.

""Kenapa Otae sangat yakin kalau itu kau? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih saat menguping pembicaraan chinpo itu bersama Yorozuya?"

Sakata Gintoki terdiam sejenak. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan mulai terasa dingin akibat terus terkena air hujan. Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Haruskah ia memberitahukan identitas pria misterius itu kepada Sacchan?

Sebenarnya selama ini selain Gengai dan Tama, Sacchan juga tahu mengenai dirinya yang terjangkit virus _nanomachine, _sekaligus tahu ia yang menyebarkan virus mematikan itu.

Kenapa Sacchan bisa tahu? Itu semua karena ketidaksengajaan dan kecerobohan Gintoki. Di saat ia selesai menjengkuk Otae dan keluar dari rumah sakit ia berpapasan dengan Sacchan. Lalu semua penjelasan itu keluar begitu saja setelah Sacchan mendesaknya sekaligus mengancam untuk memberitahu posisinya kepada semua orang.

Gintoki sadar ketika ia menceritakan penyebab virus yang menjangkiti tubuh Otae itu Sacchan ikut tersakiti. Gadis itu patah hati.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gintoki tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Otae di hadapan Sacchan. Pria itu hanya ingin menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa hatinya sudah sepenuhnya berlabuh untuk Tae Shimura.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya. Lagipula selama ini Sacchan sanggup menjaga rahasianya.

"Dia ... diriku di masa lalu."

Hening sejenak.

Sacchan tidak berkomentar, terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku harap ia bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini."

"Dengan cara?" tanya Sacchan.

"Membunuhku. Mungkin mati adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menebus dosaku karena sudah membuat gadis yang kucintai menderita."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Selain Okikagu di sini ada sedikit selipan GinSacchan. Selain GinTae saya lumayan suka GinSacchan. Cara Sacchan yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Gintoki terlihat lucu bagi saya, mengingatkan Juvia dari Fairy Tail.**_

_**Hari ini saya cukup senang ngeliat chapter Gintama terbaru chapter 702. Otae kembali ikut andil dalam membantu yorozuya. Thanks Sorachi karena sudah memberi asupan GinTae XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke sana?" Sougo bertanya dengan bisikan lemahnya, membuat napas hangatnya menggelitik telinga Kagura yang tengah tidur memunggunginya. Sougo tersenyum tipis melihat bahu Kagura yang menegang, ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kagura memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif.

'Apa yang kau bicarakan?'

Sougo mendengus, ia menempelkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kagura. "Mengenai apa yang tadi kita bicarakan. Kau akan datang ke RS secara diam-diam bukan?"

Kagura tersadar dengan tujuannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sougo. Akibat kegiatan panas mereka semalaman ini Kagura bahkan sempat lupa dengan perbincangan pentingnya dengan Sougo. Gadis itu menghela napas, menggenggam telapak tangan Sougo yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Aku ... takut."

Sougo mengerutkan keningnya tetapi ia menunggu Kagura kembali bicara. "Aku takut kalau aku melakukannya aku akan kembali terluka. Sama seperti ketika Gin-chan menghilang dan anego terkena wabah putih. Kalau saja dugaanmu benar sadis, lalu apa alasan Gin-chan sebenarnya melakukan itu? Pergi lama tanpa kabar? Apa ia menyimpan rahasia besar yang bisa membuat kami kembali terluka seandainya kami mengetahuinya?"

Sougo menghela napas kini ia melihat bahu Kagura bergetar pelan. Hati-hati ia membalikkan tubuh Kagura, membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Sougo lalu menarik kepala jingga itu membiarkan Kagura menyandarkan keningnya di dada bidangnya, menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Sougo lalu mengusap-usap rambut Kagura agar gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

"Lalu ... sejujurnya kau ingin membuktikan sangkaanku atau tidak?" tanya Sougo setelah Kagura sudah merasa lebih baik.

Kagura mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Sougo. "Aku takut ... tapi aku juga penasaran akan hal itu."

"Dengar Kagura." Sougo menangkupkan kedua belah telapak tangannya di pipi Kagura, membuat mereka saling bersitatap. "Aku selalu berada di pihakmu, di sisimu. Aku akan selalu ada kalau kau membutuhkanku. Jadi kuharap kau bisa melakukan pilihan yang sangat ingin kau lakukan. Tidak perlu takut, karena aku selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku ... mencintaimu."

Kagura merasa pipinya memanas mendengar seluruh ucapan Sougo. Manik merah itu menatapnya tajam dan bersungguh-sungguh. Kagura berdebar terlebih dengan keadaan Sougo yang terlihat sangat tampan dalam sikap seriusnya. Kagura mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Sougo. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sougo tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu."

* * *

Kagura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia kembali mengingat perbincangannya dengan Sougo tempo hari. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa takut.

Benarkah itu? Benarkah yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Gadis itu tidak terlalu berani berharap. Semenjak hilangnya Gintoki dan hancurnya Yorozuya serta hubungannya yang semakin lama bertambah buruk dengan Shinpachi, Kagura terus berharap pria beruban yang sudah dianggap seperti walinya itu kembali. Menyapanya dan Shinpachi dengan cengiran konyolnya, kemudian ia dan Shinpachi akan menghajar pria itu karena pergi tanpa kabar.

Tetapi khayalan seperti itu kian memudar dalam benak Kagura. Terlebih ketika sosok yang ia anggap sama berharganya seperti Gintoki, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai lenterar penerangnya Yorozuya –bagaikan seorang ibu—jatuh sakit. Wabah putih, vonis yang diberikan dokter kala itu membuat Kagura bertambah hancur terlebih Shinpachi.

Saat itu Kagura sontak menangis kencang dan menjerit. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya dan Yorozuya. Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Setelah Gintoki menghilang kenapa anego-nya menjadi seperti ini? Cepat atau lambata Otae akan meninggalkan dirinya dan Yorozuya. Kagura tidak ingin sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya di bumi pergi meninggalkannya.

Semenjak itulah Kagura lelah untuk terus berharap. Saat ia mengharapkan Gintoki akan kembali, hubungannya dan Shinpachi menjadi retak. Ketika ia menunggui Gintoki, tuhan justru memberikan penyakit yang berbahaya kepada _anego_-nya. Dan di saat ia berharap suatu saat Otae bisa sembuh, virus yang menggerogoti tubuh Otae justru bertambah ganas. Semakin lama Kagura merindukan kehangatan Yorozuya. Gadis itu bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum? Ia terus memasang wajah dingin, berlagak kuat dan tsundere untuk menutupi luka dan kekosongan di hatinya. Tetapi di balik itu semua tiap malam ia selalu menangis di dalam pelukan Sougo atau pun ia menangis sambil memeluk Sadaharu.

Kagura sadar dirinya terlalu lemah juga rapuh. Cengeng, mungkin kata itu tepat. Kagura tidak akan menyangkalnya. Ia teramat salut dengan Otae yang masih sanggup tersenyum manis dalam penyakitnya. Menyambutnya dan Shinpachi dengan hangat tiap mereka datang untuk menjenguk.

Kagura akui, _anego_-nya adalah sosok wanita yang mengagumkan. Itulah kenapa ia menjadikan Otae sebagai panutan keduanya di bumi setelah Gintoki.

"_Chotto anata_. Berhentilah melamun dan makan-makananmu. Jangan mengundang penyakit bocah."

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Otose yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah bocah lagi, _baba_." Kagura membalas ketus. Saat ini ia berada di kedai Otose. Kagura merasa cukup senang, setidaknya masih ada yang perhatian terhadapnya. Gadis itu lalu memakan nasinya yang mulai mendingin.

Otose tersenyum lega yang kembali makan dengan lahap. Ia menghisap rokoknya secara perlahan. "Lalu ... apa kalian sudah menemukan apa yang kalian cari?"

"Belum." Kagura menjawab dengan mulut penuh nasi. Ia melirik ke arah Shinpachi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dalam hati. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu menjaga jarak, bahkan saat duduk semenjak kejadian si Chinpo yang menjenguk Otae, entah kenapa kekakuan anatara ia dan Shinpachi perlahan mencair. Mereka semakin sering menjenguk Otae bersama-sama, si Chinpo ikut bersama mereka. Lalu mereka akan berbincang hangat dan bercanda bersama Otae. Meskipun begitu mereka dilarang untuk bercanda secara berlebihan. Kagura merasa suasana Yorozuya perlahan masuk kembali semenjak si Chinpo mucnul.

"Besok kita akan melanjutkan penyelidikan lagi Otose-san. Katsura-san bilang mereka akan mengajak orang-orang untuk membantu kami. Semoga kami bisa menemuka Enmi secepatnya, akar penyebab masalah ini."

Kagura hanya diam membiarkan Shinpachi yang terus berbicara menjelaskan semuanya kepada Otose. Pandangan gadis itu teralih ke sudut kedai, memperhatikan si Chinpo yang sedang minum sake bersama Madao.

Gadis itu kembali mengingat ucapan Sougo. Benarkah si Chinpo adalah Gintoki? Bila mengingat kepribadiannya, Kagura tidaka akan memungkiri kalau pria itu sanat mirip dengan Gintoki.

Kagura menghela napas, menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Itu mustahil.

* * *

'_Apa yang kulakukan?'_

Kagura mengeluh dalam hati. Karena terus memikirkan pendapat Sougo, gadis itu kini berada di tempat sempit dan panas akibat terlalu sempitnya tempat itu. Ia bersembunyi dalam lemari di ruangan di mana Otae dirawat.

Kagura mengintip dari balik celah sempit. Tampak _anego_-nya tertidur pulas di atas bangsal rumah sakt. Tanpa sadar Kagura tersenyum, Otae terlihat damai sekali dalam tidurnya.

Lama gdis it bersembunyi. Saat itu hujan deras mengguyur edo. Membuat suasana rumah sakit menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya rintik hujan yang terdengar membuat Kagura mati-matian menahan rasa kantuk yang timbul dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu mengelh, suasana panas di dalam lemari berubah menjadi hangat. Membuatnya tergoda untuk tertidur.

'_Ah ...apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Mana mungkin yang dikatakan sadis itu benar.'_

Tepat saat Kagura berpikir seperti itu, pintu ruangan tempat dirinya dan Otae berada perlahan terbuka. Kagura menahan napasnya sembari mengintip. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam mendapati sosok asing dan berpenampilan aneh yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mengenakan jubah yang lebar ,tangannya dibalut perban putih. Ia membawa tongkat besi seperti yang biasa dibawa oleh kelompok Naraku. Kepalanya mengenakan topi caping mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Siapa orang itu? Musuhkah?

Tetapi entah kenapa Kagura tidak merasakan firasat bahaya saat melihat sosok misterius itu.

Sosok itu semakin melanngkah masuk ke dalam menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Otae yang terlelap. Meletakkan tongkat yang dibawanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan melepas topi capingnya. Kagura memebelalakkan kedua matanya. Wajah itu ... mata sayu itu ... rambut berombak aneh itu ...

'_Gin-san ...,_' Kagura berbisik lirih di dalam hatinya.

Apa-apaan ini? Yang dikatakan Sougo itu benar. Tapi ... Gintoki yang dikenalnya kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya menahan suara desahan yang hampir keluar dari dalam mulutnya akibat terlalu merasa terkejut. Ketika ia sadar terdapat bercak-bercak aneh seperti tulisan tak beraturan yang menghiasi leher Gintoki.

Apa itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Gintoki?

"Otae ... kau terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan biasanya?"

Kagura mendengar Gintoki berbicara pelan, menatap lembut Otae yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku senang. Mereka ... Shinpachi dan Kagura akhirnya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Seperti Yorozuya yang kita kenal, yorozuya yang selama ini menemani hari-hari kita. Itulah kenapa sekarang ini kau tampak lebih baik bukan?"

"Kau selalu memikirkan kami. Memikirkan Yorozuya. Bahkan dalam sakitmu kau selalu memikirkan kami. Tak peduli kalau hal itu malah memperparah keadaanmu. Bagimu kami adalah segalanya, seperti sebuah keluarga. Sama seperti kami yang selalu menganggap kau adalah pelengkap dalam yorozuya. Karena itulah bila kami hancur kau adalah orang yang paling merasakan kesedihan ... sekarang semua itu tidak berlaku bukan? Kedua bocah bodoh itu sudah berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan selalu menghiburmu. Oleh karena itu ... Otae, janganlag menangis. Tidak ada asalan lagi bagimu untuk menangis. Untuk apa kau menangisi pria keparat sepertiku?Yang sudahb memberikan penyakit kepada wanita yang dicintainya?

Kagura tak mengerti kenapa Gintoki mengatakan penyakit _anego_-nya disebabkan oleh Gintoki sendiri? Ia juga cukup terkejut mendapati fakata bahwa bosnya itu menaruh hati kepada Otae, sesuai dengan dugaan Sougo.

'_Tunggu ... apa mungkin Gin-chan adalah orang yang kami cari? Ia yang menyebarkan virus nanomachine?'_

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya."

Gintoki mengusap rambut putih Otae. Senyum lembut yang tampak pedih terukir di bibir kering pria itu.

'Maafkan aku ... Maafkan aku."

Berulang kali Gintoki mengatakan hal itu, meraih tangan Otae dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata mengalir turun di pipi mulus Kagura. Gadis itu terkjut, kontan saja ia mengusap pipinya. Tetapi air mata kembali mengalir.

Kagura menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dan mendengar ketulusan cinta Gintoki terhadap Otae membuat Kagura tersentuh. Gadis itu ... seolah bisa merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh kedua orang terdekatnya ini.

Seorang gadis berpenyakit yang cepat atau lambat akan menemui ajalnya. Sama seperti dengan pria yang dicintainya yang membuat gadis itu terkena penyakit mematikan.

Mereka saling mencintai. Tetapi takdir hidup mereka sudah diselimuti oleh benang-benang takdir yang hitam pekat.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir semoga kalian suka :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakata Gintoki terpaku di tempatnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar menatap tak percaya terhadap seseorang yang terduduk di atas tangga rusak tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang yang baru saja di lawannya, seseorang yang ternyata menjadi pelaku utama berasalnya virus _nanomachine_. Penyebar wabah putih. Gintoki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mimpi?

Apakah ini semua mimpi?

Tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya setelah melawan orang itu tentu membuatnya sadar ini semua kenyataan. Sedangkan orang yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. Memaklumi dengan keterkejutan yang dirasakan Gintoki.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membunuhku, bukan?" ucapnya pelan.

"K-kau ..." Gintoki terbata, tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku adalah dirimu dilima tahun mendatang," ujar Gintoki _mirai_ (masa depan).

"Kau telah dikutuk oleh mereka semenjak kau menghancurkan mereka. Benih untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

Mendengar penjelasan Gintoki _(mirai)_ dirinya tanpa sadar teringat dengan masa membawanya saat di mana ia ikut serta dalam perang Joui, dan membasmi kelompok enmi.

Sakata Gintoki mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap tangannya yang terluka dan penuh darah. Tangan itu ... cepat atau lambat akan memiliki bercak-bercak aneh seperti yang sekarang dialami oleh masa depannya.

_Tapi di tangan mengerikanmu itu ..._

_Pada saatnya, tangan itu akan mengambil orang-orang yang kau sayangi._

_Dan menghancurkan mereka sampai tak tersisa._

_Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ditebus oleh iblis._

_Melahap hal yang dicintai maupun yang dibencinya. Kau akan ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia ini._

Gintoki menelan ludahnya pelan. Kekacauan yang terjadi ... semua ini karena dirinya. Ia yang telah menyebarkan virus itu, ia yang membuat orang-orang jatuh sakit terkena wabah putih.

Bahkan ... ia juga yang membuat wanita yang dicintainya menderita.

* * *

Pembicaraan itu sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia sampaikan kepada dirinya yang berasal dari masa lalu. Sekarang Gintoki dari masa lalu sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu, untuk menyelesaikan ini semuanya. Dirinya tak tahu, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Dunia yang ia lalui sekarang sudah hancur. Ia berada di dimensi yang lain, kalau saja dirinya yang dari masa lalu itu bisa menghilangkan virus nanomachine sampai ke akar-akarnya tanpa pernah bisa tersebar lagi, dimensi yang ia lalui tetap tidak bisa berubah. Dimensi di mana wabah putih sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan ikut menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Gintoki tersenyum miris. Beginilah takdir hidupnya, tetapi ia lega setidaknya ia mungkin telah membantu masa lalunya untuk tidak melalui hal ini kembali. Ia telah menyelamatkan dirinya yang berada di dimensi lain.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku lega karena Gintoki yang lain akan bisa hidup lebih baik dibandingkan diriku yang ini. Menjalani Yorozuya seperti biasanya, dan terus mencintai seorang wanita tanpa harus menyeret wanita itu ke dalam takdir gelap," ucap Gintoki. Bibir keringnya mengulum senyum memandangi sosok gadis yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang ini tengah tertidur pulas.

Setelah bertarung dengan dirinya di masa lalu, Gintoki dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya berjalan ke rumah sakit. Tempat di mana Otae dirawat. Tubuhnya yang terluka parah dan luka yang cukup banyak pada dirinya itu membuat ia teramat sulit untuk berjalan. Gintoki berpikir ia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu kembali. Kalau pada akhirnya kau menderita karena diriku aku tentu memilih untuk menjauh darimu. Menahan perasaanku kepadamu, menjaga jarak darimu dan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lain tanpaku. Aku telah membuatmu menderita, aku memang tidak berguna karena telah membuat wanita yang kucintai menjadi seperti ini."

"Otae ... kau pantas berbahagia tanpaku. Takdir hidup yang kau lalui bersamaku itu sebuah kutukan. Seharusnya saat itu ... aku tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanmu."

Gintoki terus berbisik lirih. Dalam ruangan yang terasa dingin itu hanya suaranya, detik jarum jam dan tetesan infus yang terdengar. Gintoki merasa perban yang menutup seluruh wajahnya menjadi basah. Ah ... ia menangis. Sejak kapan ia menjadi secengeng ini?

Ia berpikir, ia harus keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak mau membuat Otae terbangun. Tetapi Gintoki menjadi tertegun saat pandangannya menangkap embun yang berada di sudut mata Otae yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa ... maksudmu? Kenapa kau ... berkata seperti itu?"

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik cokelat yang tampak pudar. Tangan kanan Otae bergerak pelan, menarik lemah ujung jubah yang dikenakan Gintoki.

Meskipun pandangannya tampak kabur, Otae sangat yakin seseorang itu pastilah Gintoki. Ia mendengar semuanya, ia mendengar seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Gintoki tadi. Hatinya menjadi sakit ketika mendapati kenyataan penyakitnya dan wabah putih yang menyerang ternyata berhubungan dengan Gintoki. Tetapi dirinya lebih merasa hancur saat Gintoki mengatakan seharusnya pria itu tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Padahal tanpa Gintoki sadari, Otae menaganggap hari-harinya yang ia lalui bersama Gintoki dan Yorozuya termasuk kenangan yang indah.

"Otae ..."

"Gin-san ... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jangan ... jangan pergi. Jangan menghindar dari pertanyaanku. Selama ini ... kau selalu datang kemari bukan? Menjengukku ... secara diam-diam."

Gadis itu menggenggam ujung jubah yang dikenakan Gintoki. Susah payah ia berbicara di tengah rasa sakitnya dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Gin ... san. Kau tidak tahu aku merindukanmu? Aku selalu menungguimu. Aku merindukanmu."

Tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, Gintoki memeluk tubuh ringkih Otae membuat Otae tertegun sejenak. Lalu sambil tersenyum lemah gadis itu berusaha melepas perban yang menutupi seluuruh wajah Gintoki.

"Gin ... san. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Otae pilu. Jemarinya yang kurus kering membelai pipi Gintoki yang mulai berbecak. Tubuh Otae gemetar hebat melihat bercak-bercak pada tubuh Gintoki. Di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena dapat melihat kembali kekasihnya, memeluknya dan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. Meskipun mereka harus dipertemukan dalam kembali dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

Gintoki membiarkan Otae yang tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Kau juga ... meangis."

Otae tersenyum pedih. "Bodoh!Aku menangis ... karena ucapanmu tadi. Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi. Kumohon ... Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu."

"Tetapi kalau saja kau tidak bertemu denganku, kau tidak akan pernah mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Aku ... tidak peduli."

Otae menangkup kedua pipi kurus Gintoki dengan sepasang tangannya yang pucat. Kemudian ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Gintoki satu sama lain. Napas mereka beradu dan menyatu dalam kehangatan yang terasa menyesakkan. Otae memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku ... tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Andai kita bisa mengulang waktu dan dihadapakan pilihan untuk bertemu atau menyingkir dari hidupmu. Aku tetap akan memilih bertemu denganmu. Walau pun aku tahu aku akan terkena wabah putih dan umurku memendek. Karena ... di kehidupan bersamamu itulah aku bisa melalui hari-hari yang membahagiakan. Bertemu dengan Kagura-chan, Sadaharu-kun dan yang lainnya. Berkumpul bersama Yorozuya yang sudah kuanggap seperti rumahku sendiri."

"Kau adalah segalanya Gin-san. Kau yang membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Yorozuya selalu menganggap kau tidak tergantikan begitu juga denganku. Jadi ... jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu dengamu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Otae menarik wajahnya, menatap dalam kepada Gintoki dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Gintoki tersenyum perih, ia mengusap air mata Otae.

Gadis ini ... bahkan tetap akan menerima dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan takdir hitam. Otae tidak keberatan untuk ikut terikat dengan takdir kelam miliknya.

"Memang hanya kau yang pantas menjadi ibunya Yorozuya," ucap Gintoki lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Otae memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan Gintoki menciumnya. Mereka berciuman dalam air mata yang terus mengalir.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas sebuah makam. Ia tersenyum pilu melihat ada buket-buket bunga lain di sana. Beberapa di antaranya dari kedua bocah keras kepala itu. Gintoki yakin akan hal tersebut.

Setelah berdo'a sejenak untuk seseorang yang berada dalam makam itu, Gintoki mulai mengelus batu nisan dengan hati-hati.

"Otae, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah setengah tahun semenjak kau pergi," ujarnya pelan.

"Edo tetaplah seperti itu. Wabah putih tetap ada. Tetapi tidak separah dulu. Yorozuya berangsur mulai bangkit kembali, kedua bocah itu berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Meski pun mereka sadar ... semua ini tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi demi membuat dirimu bisa tenang di sana, mereka bersusah payah menekan kesedihan yang ada."

"Jadi ... tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan Otae."

Gintoki kembali mengusap batu nisan, tempat di mana kekasihnya beristirahat dengan tenang. Setengah tahun yang lalu Otae pergi untuk selamanya. Mmebuat orang-orang yang menyayangi gadis ini merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Terlebih untuk Sakata Gintoki.

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau boleh jujur meskipun terdengar kejam menurutnya Otae memang lebih baik pergi secepatnya. Daripada hidup menderita karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh malang gadis itu.

'_Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Seandainya kita bisa memutar waktu aku tetap akan memilih bertemu denganmu.'_

Tangan Gintoki terkepal ketika ia teringat dengan ucapan Otae.

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu, tetapi perasaannya tetap sama seperti dulu. Hampir tiap malam kenangan bersama Otae menghantui benaknya.

"Otae aku merindukanmu."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

"Gin-san . Gin-san ..."

Gintoki merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang pelan. Pria itu mengerang dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Saat itulah ia menangkap sosok berambut cokelat manis yang menatapnya penuh kelegaan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Aku tadi sangat khawatir karena kau menangis dalam tidurmu Gin-san."

"Eh?"

Gintoki terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari gadis itu. Ia mengusap sudut matanya. Benar, ia menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Eh ... G-gin-san kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Sst diamlah Otae. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar."

Otae tertegun. Tetapi ia akhirnya ia membiarkan Gintoki memeluknya erat.

"Tadi ... aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan."

"Apa kau memimpikan hantu?" tanya Otae. Sangat tahu dengan phobia Gintoki satu ini.

"Tidak. Ini lebih mengerikan lagi. Sampai aku tak sanggup muntuk membayangkannya_." 'Aku bermimpi ... kau pergi meninggalkanku.'_

"Ah ... kalau begitu kau bisa tenang. Karena itu hanyalah mimpi."

Gintoki mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia sadar apa yang ia lihat tadi seperti sebuah kenyataan. Seperti dirinya yang berada di dimensi lain. Dan entah kenapa Gintoki merasa ia pernah melakukan perjalanan waktu. Bertemu dengan dirinya di masa depan yang terjangkit sebuah virus mematikan.

"Aku bersyukur karena di kehidupanku yang ini aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu, selamanya."

"Ya ampun. Berhentilah bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau bisa bicara aneh seperti ini."

Gintoki melepas pelukannya. Merasa gemas melihat pipi Otae yang merona. Manis.

"Aku mencintaimu. . Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian yorozuya hingga saat ini."

_Karena kenangan tentangmu adalah kenangan yang berharga._

_Andai kita bisa mengulang waktu. Aku akan tetap memilih bertemu denganmu. Meskipun ada takdir kelam yang menanti kita._

**_END_**

* * *

**Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini di sini. Hehe maaf karena lama menyelasaikannya. Padahal saya tinggal menyalinnya dari wattpad. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan kisarnya :)**


End file.
